


Off The Mission

by Desparado



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Desparado/pseuds/Desparado
Summary: You’re ready to flex your powers on a rescue but are stopped when you’re mysteriously taken off the team. When you find out why, your temper gets the better of you and you confront a certain God of Mischief about it.(After Avengers Assemble but before Age of Ultron. Loki is redeeming himself by living on Earth.)
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Kudos: 30





	Off The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “I love you. I’m old, I’m selfish, and I really, really love you.” From desperate starters by @drink-it-write-it (tumblr)  
> Warnings: Swearing; angst; Did someone say anger issues?; ends in fluff

You walked out of the briefing room feeling pumped. There was going to be a raid on a terrorist base and the avengers were needed to provide support. More specifically, you were needed to explore the area and use your teleportation powers to get hostages out as quickly and safely as possible. Finally- after months of training, testing and more than a few hiccups, you were cleared for an Avengers level mission. Skipping into the communal living area, a grin grew on your face as your spotted your demi-god boyfriend sitting at the island counter in the kitchen and immediately told him the good news. Despite your excited tone, Loki, didn’t seem exactly thrilled, “I don’t think you should go, y/n.”  
“What? Why?” You stared at him, hands on hips.  
“It seems a lot for a first mission- what if it goes wrong?”  
“Sometimes you just need to rip the band aid off, Loki.” You flashed a smile then reached past him for the toast he had left for you, like always. He furrowed his brows at you, “I don’t know what a band aid is, therefore your argument is invalid.” His gaze betrayed him as he watched you bite into the toast, so you winked at him. “What I mean, my dear, is I have to go on a mission eventually, and the only missions the avengers go on are hefty ones- otherwise they wouldn’t get called.” You moved to the fridge and grabbed a cold water bottle, then turned back to Loki. “Besides, Fury wants me there for once and Steve promised to keep an extra eye on me- Nat too.” You moved back to stand in front of Loki, took a sip of your water then another bite of your toast. He didn’t reply to you, just gazed at you instead, his brows still laced with concern. After another few seconds of silence, you put your bottle down and placed your hands on Loki’s cheeks, smiling when he groaned at the cold feeling; which you soon remedied by kissing his forehead, his cheeks, then finally his lips. “I will be just fine, don’t worry!” You whispered, as Nat entered the room and pointed to her watch: Time for training. You kissed Loki goodbye then went to join Nat, spending the afternoon honing your combat skills as well as your teleportation or ‘zooming’ as you called it.  
In the evening, you all sat down for ‘Pre-mission Pizza Night’, Tony and Clint were debating pineapple on pizza, Nat and Bruce were whispering to each in the corner and Thor told you Asgardian stories. When the others began clearing away, you realised that Loki still hadn’t arrived and you frowned. “Where’s your brother?” You turned to Thor as he passed his finished plate to Nat.  
“I’m not sure, I noticed Steve isn’t here either. Maybe he’s giving my brother a lesson in Midgardian relationships!”  
You smirked, “I doubt calling upon a 100 year old man who spent most of the 20th century in ice is a good place to start.” Thor howled with laughter causing you to laugh along too, soon forgetting any worries you may have had.

Heading back to your room, you checked the clock- 4 hours till showtime- so you opted to take a nap. You begrudgingly awoke at 9pm, your 1 hour nap having turned into 3. Taking a quick shower, you then grabbed the gear that was all prepped at the end of your bed, pulling on your combat suit before throwing your backpack over your shoulder. You met Nat in the elevator on the way up and chatted with her as you walked into corridor leading to the quinjet. Reminiscing on the heated debate a few hours earlier, you both laughed as you walked through the doors at the end, the cold wind hitting your face, when a hand suddenly pulled you back on your shoulder. Flicking your head round, you realised it was Steve- all suited up- but with a grim look on his face. “Evening Cap, you look how I feel!” You smiled, hearing Nat snort as she walked onto the quinjet and putting her bags down. “Hey y/n, can we talk?”  
“Erm yes?” You followed him as he walked back inside, away from the jet then turned to face you.  
“I’m really sorry to tell you this, but we don’t need you on the mission anymore.”  
You were stunned for a second, staring at him wide-eyed, “Why not? Fury seemed really eager to have me-”  
“There’s been a discussion and we decided that it’s a lot for a first mission.” He replied, “I’m really sorry.” Your blood began to boil as his words echoed in your head. He waved at Clint who walked past you both and towards the jet, moving to follow him when you grabbed him by his arm, “Steve? Answer me one question: Did Loki come to see you earlier?” He didn’t reply straight away, instead he looked down and cleared his throat before stumbling over his words. “Steve.” You snapped, blood rushing in your ears. “Please don’t lie.”  
“Steve, Y/n- let’s go!” Tony shouted from the quinjet.  
You glared at Steve as his gaze reluctantly met yours, “He went to Fury, then Fury came to me, I’m sorry Y/n.” He gave you a quick smile before walking back to the quinjet, the door softly closing behind him. You didn’t move, your heart ached and your eyes began to water. How could he? Loki knew how much you wanted to go on the mission; how badly you wanted to prove your worth to the team. In the distance, you heard the quinjet take off, before the area fell into silence. Squeezing your eyes shut, you tried to calm your breathing but there would be no peace, not tonight. “JARVIS, where’s Loki?” You asked out loud, knowing the AI would pick up your question.  
“He is in the communal living space with Dr. Banner and Thor. Would you like me to call him?”  
“No, thank you.” You began a paced walk to the elevator. “I’ll find him myself.”

As you stormed out of the elevator, you could hear Thor and Bruce laughing about something when you burst in, your eyes glaring around the room until you spotted Loki sat in an armchair with a book. “You self-serving, arrogant, old bastard!” You shouted. The whole room went silent as all eyes were on you, including Loki who was giving you his innocent look. “How could you, after everything I said to you!?” Your voice was breaking slightly, your heart pounding. “Y/n,” Thor called out quietly, “What’s going on?”  
You span to face him, “Your asshole brother got me kicked off the mission.”  
“What?” Bruce and Thor both replied as they turned to Loki. “Brother, is this true?”  
“Go on Loki, tell them how you went to Fury and told him I wasn’t good enough for the mission-”  
“I never said that.” He quickly replied.  
“But you did speak to him.” You glared at him, the phrase ‘shooting daggers’ wasn’t strong enough at this point.  
“I…” Loki glanced between you and the others, trying to come up with a good enough excuse. “It was too dangerous, you could have be-”  
“That was NOT your decision to make!” You were practically screaming at this point, face hot and limbs shaking. He quickly stood up and walked over to you, “Let’s continue this discussion elsewhere please.”  
You stepped away from him, “Why? Don’t want them to know what a selfish bastard you are?”  
He grimaced at your words but didn’t shout back, “Please y/n. My room?” You exhaled sharply then gripped his upper arm, picturing his bedroom in your mind and zooming you both there.  
Loki took a deep breath as you let go of him and walked over to his window. The tears were flowing now and the anger is slowly becoming sadness instead. Watching car lights trailing down the New York streets, in tried to ignore the cool hands which had now been placed on the tops of your arms. “Y/n-”  
“No,” You sniffed, still not looking at him, “I don’t want to hear it. You went behind my back and took away my chance to prove myself.” You heard him sigh quietly behind you, his grip on your tightening slightly. Finally turning to meet his gaze, you saw his expression sullen as he saw the tears on your cheeks, “Do you understand what you have done? To me?”  
“I was trying to protect you-”  
“Well you didn’t!” You raised your voice without realising then paused to calm down again, “You didn’t trust that I could handle myself, so you went above my head. You betrayed me.”  
“I didn’t betray you y/n it’s nothing like that!” He replied sharply.  
“Oh really?” You pulled yourself away from him and walked to near his bed then turned to look at him again, “When you first came back here- to Earth- you were under house arrest. No one trusted you, and you didn’t trust any of us. But when your ‘parole hearing’ came around and you pleaded with them to give you a chance, how would you have felt if I went to Fury and your father, telling them you weren’t ready yet?” You watched him as he considered your words. He glanced at different corners of the room before he pursed his lips and looked at you, “You have a point.” Silence filled the room as you both took time to reflect. After a while, Loki stepped to you again, his hands clasped together as he gave you a respectful space between you. “I’m sorry, y/n. I didn’t think clearly about your feelings in all of this. I was-” He paused, glancing at you. “-When you told me, about the mission, I was happy for you. But then I felt this dread of what would happen if you got injured and I wasn’t there. I couldn’t bare the thought of something like that happening.” He glanced down at the floor and took a breath before looking back up at you, “I’m too afraid of losing you, you mean so much to me-” He stepped forward again, gazing into your eyes are you were only inches apart- “I love you. I’m old, I’m selfish, and I really, really love you.” You were stunned. He had never said those words to you before and you assumed he wouldn’t. Your mouth hung open as your gaze flicked between his eyes, looking for signs of deception, when he sharply inhaled, “I realise that sounds like I’m trying to make an excuse. I’m not. I should never have gone behind your back. I truly am sorry for the pain and upset I have caused you, and I promise that I will make it up to you.” He patiently waited for you to respond as his eyes scanned your features. Having finally closed your mouth, you continued to stare at him, your anger had gone, but the sadness still lingered. “I love you too Loki,” You whispered, making him smile, “Which is why what you did hurt me so much. You can’t do that again.”  
“And I won’t,” He held your cheek, “I promise.”  
“You’re going to need to do a lot more than just apologise to earn my forgiveness.” A grin fought its way onto your face and Loki caught it, a smile appearing on his, “You’re worth it, my love.” He replied before kissing the top of your head and embracing you.


End file.
